United States of Columbia
The 'United States of Columbia '''is a federal republic, claiming to be the true single successor of the United States of America. Consisting of 26 states and a federal district as well a few territorial districts. Its situated between the three other remaining American republic states, the New England Republic, the Union of the Great Plains. Consisting of a Senate, House of Representatives and a House of States, its unique Tricameralism system is a rare sight in the now growing majority of unicameral systems in the former United States. Created by the Columbus Accords in the March of 2013, it is still a developing nation in political terms, its capital still unfinished and newly growing political mindset has turned the former two-party system upside down, and has created a tricameral and third-party system, in which political majorities are almost never insured. Political movements such as Columbian Southern Democrats, socially conservative but moderate on economic issues has gained major support in Southern Columbia, when in the North the Columbian Democratic Party, while the two differ on most issues the most growing consensus inside Columbia is protectionism, isolationism and mandated patriotism. Columbia is one of the most religious states on earth, with its southern and midwest states being the base for this cause. Columbia has the largest population out of the former American Republics, largest GDP, and the largest inherent to the former United States manufacturing and agricultural backbone. History Appalachian-American War Senator Zachary Hale Comstock, a independent from Iowa, led a fire and brimstone speech against the state of Appalachia in late December, "...From the bowels of hell came Appalachia, and its outreach is like that of a perverted monster seeking to destroy Columbia at any chance given. Appalachia does not seek liberty, the pursuit of happiness, or the defense of life! For we as true strong blooded Americans, will destroy the menace to the east with the mighty grace of God leading our cause! This continent will shake to its very foundation, for we must free those under the grip of tyranny!" The speech, extremely popular with citizens inside of Columbia caused states such as the New England Republic, whom not truly in good ties with Appalachia said that another war could spill over into other countries and that Comstock's speech threatened the peace that had just recently been bestowed upon North America. On December 25th 2012, Appalachia launched its "Christmas War" against the United Coalition, when they tried to advance outside of the Appalachian hills of Ohio and tried to claim Cleveland and Columbus and to set an example of the newly forming nation. The Columbian Congress (at the time the United Coalition Congress) fled to the city of Cairo, Illinois, which they founded the city of Central Columbia . Comstock was sent to battlefield in Ohio where he led a successful defense against the Appalachians. While the Columbian forces were successful, the Ohio Capital Building was partly destroyed, and a major bridges crossing the Ohio River were destroyed. The two called for a two month ceasefire. One day after the expiration of the cesefire, Comstock led the 1st Infantry Division, 101st Airborne Division and 194th Armored Brigade into Atlanta on Feburary 26th 2013, known as the Battle of Atlanta, its was the first victorious battle for the new nation. Comstock's victory at Atlanta was seen as a turning point for his political future, he was nominated by the Southern Democratic Party, whom he'd agreed mostly with, but instead ran as an independent to try and grab Democrats and Republicans in the north. The United Coalition launches its first attempt to hold a federal election, the Columbian Federal Election, 2013 (first election of Columbia, last election of the United Coalition of States) which eventually launches with the Columbus Accords to try and get the states to agree on accepting the federalist model. Columbus Accords On March 4th, 2013 the states representing the United Coalition of States met in Columbus, Ohio to debate on the failing system of the confederacy, while most Southern Democrats from the South came with the only intention to destroy the movement for the revival of the federal system, Daniel Beshear from Kansas and representing the remaining United States Military Forces declared; "...without a unified government, the legacy of the United States will blow into the wind with the rest of history, and the ones to trample the ground to cause the soil to blow will be the South, and that of your own foot print will be removed from the world...". Robert McIntyre, whom had interests in the meeting to have peace with the new nation, led several arguments that forming another United States government would repeat history. When the delegates began casting their states ability or inability to join the newly proposed United States of Columbia by mouth, all of the delegates from the states of the United Coalition passed by unanimous consent. McIntrye, whom saw Beshear becoming less and less qualified in leading the remaining CIA and NSA activities in Appalachia, declared him absent of his duties. Zachary Hale Comstock, and the Southern and Northern Democratic Coalition took control of the Columbian Senate, House and State chambers during the Columbia Elections at the start of March. Comstock won the election with a landslide majority. After his election, communications and all information coming out of Columbia to international and nearby allies, was ended, this event was known as "Columbian Black Out". The last item of news reported from Columbia was Zachary's inaugural speech which had began talking about Pravus Internationals presence in North America, the entire speech was cut short. North American War ''See Also: North American War, Columbia Elections, 2013 '' The United States of Columbia became engaged in a all out war against Appalachia and the Southwest Republic when tensions between the two major superpowers of the continent suddenly busted from the UN's inability to produce a resolution to stop the Columbia-Appalachian War. The Southwest Republic's legislative branch declared war officially on May 11th, 2013 and began launching naval deployments into the Gulf of Mexico on May 12. Columbian forces were able to reach the nations western border by May 13 and began battling the Southwest Republic on all fronts, and with the largest battle being the battle for Texarkana. On May 16th both nations agreeded that that the war would of concluded to a stalemate in the long run and should just conclude a cease fire, with un-popular support for the war, Columbia agrees to the terms of peace. On May 15th, the Columbian Congress orderd the Elections Act of 2013 which required a new election take place this year. Economy Columbia's economy is diverse in statue, with a large agricultural and manufacturing backbone, Columbia is home to of most of the worlds automobile assembly plants, with such companies as Ford and General Motor. With Columbia's central steel producing plants in Gary been taken by Chicago, under the guise of Pravus International, called for Senators to subsidise companies to come to Central Columbia and begin what at the time they called, "The Industry Belt " which would surround the city of Central Columbia and be flanked by either the Ohio, or Mississippi to allow for easy transportation to the Gulf of Mexico and be shipped to international buyers. Several companies began settling in the area in late March of 2013, when President Comstock issued a Executive Order in Columbia Central to reduce taxation of manufacturing and commercial industries to a rate of .01%. Columbia has an extensive economic role in the creation of cars, steel, aircraft, textiles, industrial machinery, fabricated goods, computers, chemicals, plastics and pharmaceutical goods. Comstock and the Columbian Congress issued the Columbian Tax Act of 2013 which promoted companies that would settle in Columbia and would pay their workers higher payments would receive less taxation. The Columbian Economic Department is the states labor and trade ministry which extends its economic ties with countries and tries to develop factories inside of Columbia. Transportation Inside Columbia, transportation is primarily is by the use of low-emission, fuel efficient cars, and or by railways. The Department of Transportation is the nations department which maintains roads, railways, highways, and air traffic. One of the Department of Transportations duties is the maintain the Columbian Highway System, a complex series of roads that allow for interstate transportation, providing companies and the military strategic routes to distant destinations. Columbia's highways and railways are maintained through private or public funding, such as taxation or toll roads. Energy Controlled by the Columbian Department of Energy, its the largest controller of the United States former nuclear powerplants, 39 of which are still in use today, It also controls the largest producers of the former United States hydro-electric plants. Government & Politics Built on the principles of Tricameralism, its built so that less power is delegate to such few powers inside the federal district and that powers from the states are represented, due to the fact that the Senate had become a election by majority in the 1910's. The Columbian House of States consists of an appointed member from each state selected by that states House and Senate, it represents the interests of that state and how the government should be ran from a state level. The federal goverment is composed of three branches: *Columbian Congress: The tricameral Congress, made up of the House of States, Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The President of Columbia is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to Congressional override), and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. Departments '''Southern and Northern Democratic Coalition Ticket (2013) ' *President of Columbia: Zachary Hale Comstock (Indpendent) **Department of Defense: Daniel Beshear (Indpendent) **Department of State : Jordan Miles (D) **Department of Treasury: Nick Underwood (D) **Department of Agriculture: Nicole Jenkins (SD) **Department of Justice: Mary Robertson (D) **Department of Labor: Charles Beck (SD) **Department of Commerce: William Rommel (D) **Department of Energy: Oliver Johnson (D) **Department of Education: Haley Ritz (D) **Department of Interior: Oscar Holis (D) **Department of Housing: Louis Mills (SD) **Department of: Health: Sierra Hill (SD) States Culture Inside the Columbian state, in the last few years the religious and political outlook has changed drastically to fit its ultra-nationalistic tendencies. Its growing isolationist and protectionistic movements in the Southern Democratic Party, and the Columbian Republican Party, which has caused many surrounding countries to become fearful of Columbia's complete removal from the global outlook, has become the most dominate impact on Columbian culture. Public outcry for the country to become more localized and allowing the new American republics on the East and West Coasts to take the reigns of holding on to America's former power in the world has become a popular political stance. National Church The National Church of Columbia, has become the most powerful inter-communion orgnisation in North America, it follows the ideological dogma of American Christianity, which was founded by Zachary Hale Comstock. While not offically the state church, its extremely popular in the political outlook, its position on abortion, gun ownership, birth control, and same-sex marriage has been noted as "..a perfect fit for America..." said its head leader, Father Joseph McKelly a former Episcopal minister. It has begun its campagin to localize into small churches instead of following the 'mega-church' model and return to small American traditions. Media The Columbia goverment is one of the largest promoters of media inside the state, giving an array of patriotic music on local radios, promoting public radio and public television, and issues monthly 'Patriotic Posters'. The Columbian Department of Media is the goverments main tool for giving the public information on stately matters and world news. Military The United Columbian Armed Forces is the general term for the military forces which are vowed to defend the United States of Columbia, its composed of the United Columbia Air Force, the United Columbia Army, and the United Columbia Navy. Demographics Population Religion Cities Language Services Health care Education Category:Candidate Future World Category:United States of Columbia